


Basement Dale

by TimedWatcher



Category: King of the Hill
Genre: Anal Sex, Complete, F/M, Kahn Jr., Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimedWatcher/pseuds/TimedWatcher
Summary: Dale might have gone too far trying to "save" the human race.





	1. Chapter 1

A young girl stirred awake. Instantly she knew she wasn't in her room. Her dad would have woken her up before she was groggy. That and it was nearly pitch black. It was nearly impossible for Arlen to ever be this dark. Something was wrong here. In the corner of her eye, she noticed a trace of light on the floor and followed it to the source. Connie's vision came upon a dark outline of a figure in a lightened doorway, the only sign of what it was, was an orange dot. She could smell something pretty awful. The speck suddenly grew brighter and reflected in the eyes... no. Sunglasses of somebody. A smoker who wears glasses... Connie knew exactly who it was.

It was Joseph's dad. She recognized him from the times when they ate at the cook outs Mr. Hill would throw for the neighborhood. Why wasn't he saying anything? Why was he just standing there?

Everything about the situation just made her want to run.

So she did.

Connie didn't get far.

Nearly reaching where he stood, Connie was whipped down to the ground by an unseen force grappling onto her ankle. Her knee collided first with the merciless cement, then the rest of her. She rolled with a pained groan as she held onto the badly hurt knee with both hands.

"Oh my god." Connie heard his voice then a pull of a switch, her squinting eyelids now assaulted by light. He reached out a helping hand in her blurry vision. "Are you alright?" She bypassed it and looked down to her foot to see what had swept her off her feet. Connie raised an eyebrow at the tether around her ankle. "I was gonna go with a really long chain but a really long bike lock was cheaper." His voice raised, trying to look on the bright side. "Plus it won't chafe as bad."

"Mr. Gribble, why am I tied up?" There was stress in her voice that was hard to contain. She didn't understand any of this.

"I'll tell ya. All in good time... all in good time." There was a long pause. Connie surveyed the room and there wasn't much here besides her restraint, a bucket and a bed. She cautiously sat on the only piece of furniture. Staring down her young leg, Connie was reminded of her imperfections. Bruises and scratches hidden by her skin colour to the average person, but she could recall all of them quite well. She could see her kneecap changing shade. She then looked at her... captor, with a bit of anger. Dale took a long drag off his cigarette. "Ah screw it." As he flicked it down and stomped on it. "I plan to use you to further the human race after the nuclear holocaust." Dale stated like it was a normal thing in his monotone voice. "I originally scrapped the plan out of respect for the boy. Now that you two are broken up, I am free to roll my plan into fruition."

Connie couldn't even believe what she was hearing, her voice stuttering and on edge. "Mr. Gribble. Aren't you married? Can't you use your wife?"

He adjusted his cap then responded. "No. As sad as it is to say, my dear Nancy has seen better days and even though my boy is made of one hundred percent all American Gribble." His thumb poked his chest several times without any humility. He continued. "I don't have faith in his abilities to survive what's coming. Even with the training and lack of mind controlling inoculations."

Connie had to ask this question and make this statement. It would hopefully dissuade him. "Why me though? I'm just a kid."

His hands moved trying to make a picture of his idea to her. "According to my research... ON THE INTERNET. The Laotian people are a richly indigenous culture who are capable of surviving in harsh conditions. Able to harvest and conquer the vast and dangerous outdoors and make simple homes out of bamboo and mud. It makes you a great candidate. With my stringy body but impeccable survival skills and your peoples ability to live near communist China, our genetics are a perfect match and it works out for the both of us!" Dale had a well intentioned smile across his face as he leaned in, arms raised, while Connie was completely disgusted with her nose flared up. The smile faded on Dale and he went back with his arms to his sides. "I see you're not as enthused about the unmatched equilibrium our interracial offspring will bring."

"Yeah!" She blurted out. "Mr. Gribble I'm not sure if you've noticed, but I'm THIRTEEN YEARS OLD!" Connie really was disturbed by how callous Mr. Gribble was acting. Did he even think about how she'd feel about this?

"Which is why we should start now. You'll need to be there to train them what I know when I pass." Dale started another cigarette and let out some smoke. "Plus your mother's too old and Laos doesn't offer mail order brides." Even though he didn't want to make her feel like a last resort he had to least say he considered another way.

Connie coughed out as she breathed in the second hand smoke. Then Connie worked up the nerve to threaten him. "What if I screamed and screamed Mr. Gribble?"

Dale let out a laugh like an asthmatic that had just ran. "The only person that knows about this place is a Mexican-American named Octavio. They'll never find you down here. Trust me, he threatened to lock me down here if I didn't pay him. So I know."

Connie studied music almost religiously thanks to her father, and decided to wail on the vocal chord in her the throat that was gonna produce the loudest possible noise.

"A geet!" Dale was really caught off guard by the screaming, but his god given reflexes got him to turn and having to use the strength of both arms, he heaved on the valve attached to the door, closing them into the room. He turned, fingers clenched in the palm of his hand. "What are you tryin' to do? Get us caught?"

Connie stopped. Her one chance and she hoped she hadn't blown it. "I'm not gonna stop until you let me go Mr. Gribble." A claim she hoped he wouldn't test out because she already felt a little strained. Dale took a step forward, which gave Connie enough reason to close her eyes, tilt her head back and start screaming again.

She couldn't hear anything over herself, but then without question, she could hear that calculating voice of his. "This outta shut you up." Connie's eyes flashed open but she wasn't fast enough to anticipate what was to come as she stared into the slight paunch of Dale's untanned navel. Connie felt a long piece of warm meat shoved between her lips and it went further, past the tongue and now near her throat. She tried to swallow but ended up gagging and the screaming had already left her with barely any breath. Inhaling through her mouth resulted in her receiving a horrible salty taste. Searching up, Connie could only see herself reflected in those silver shades of Dale Gribble, doing whatever it is she was doing, his face unreadable besides the cigarette in his mouth wafting smoke. However her expression was quite clear: absolute fear.

Trying to breathe through her nose resulted in a double barreled nose blast of her snot exploding onto the man in the orange hat's penis. That didn't seem to dissuade him as he grabbed her head through her long black hair to work himself in and out. He could feel every root as he ran his fingertips through. Her teeth with slight scrapes against the tops and bottom of his length unintentionally worked off the stuff into her mouth

Dale had never done this with any girl. Not even his wife. Yet here he was, using this young girls mouth for his own pleasure. He would have to make this a monthly... no weekly thing between them.

He really rammed her now, forcing her against the cement wall of the specially constructed holding cell. Every time he pushed into her mouth, her head smacked against it. "Connie I'm gonna cum!" Dale whined out. She had no idea what he meant until she felt his cock head hit her tonsils. Connie wasn't able to get her first taste as gobs of Dale's jizz poured down her gullet. Connie began coughing and really felt like she was choking as something entered the wrong entrance, which made it even worse on her currently sore throat. Dale only extracted when he was clearly finished with her, his tip leaving a drop in her mouth, her tastebuds finally getting a taste. That seemed to trigger it as she rushed to lean over the side of the bed. She aimed for the bucket but the mix of semen and stomach acid hit the cement with a splash.

The high he had off his orgasm faded. The events hitting him freshly. Dale's eyebrows met in the middle and he wasn't sure what to do. He was about to place his hand on the small of her back to comfort her while she coughed it all up, but pulled away feeling uncomfortable. Moving to the door, he fumbled with it like a fool before finally getting the combination correctly and rushing out.

Connie had just finished puking her guts out when she turned to hear the door open and slam shut. She felt too sick to cry as she collapsed back, but the tears still formed on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Hank cracked his beer open and took a sip before getting into it. "Boy I tell ya. As block captain I wanted to institute a curfew for years for exactly this reason. We just can't have our kids running around at eight PM. Who do they think they are? Teenagers hopped up on all types of goofenthal? Bobby already stays home enough as it is - that I'm not worried about him, but what about the other kids here?" To those that didn't know Hank, it would seem like a personal grab for power even in this tiny bit of suburbia. However he was genuinely worried about this happening to anybody else.

"Dang I tell you what man dang ol girl goin' missin these days I saw Dateline 'bout it the other day they found five girls buried up to their necks and this dadgum crazy Manson guy'd feed em like they were dang ol' flowers... it was real creepy man." The usually entertaining jargon of Boomhauer ended on a sour note. Kahn Jr. had been missing and the neighborhood was on edge.

"You know this makes me glad I don't have kids. I'd hate to always be wondering where they are and hoping they'll come home safe. I already do plenty of that with Lenore." Bill let out his usual saddened sigh. It took him awhile to realise how dumb the things he said were.

Hank heard the slam of a sliding door. He checked to his side again to see an orange hat over the fence. Dale had been late and Hank wondered if he'd make it to have a drink with the guys. Taking out a beer out of the cooler, he threw it at his approaching friend. He fumbled with it in between both hands before grabbing it finally.

"Dale. Finally somebody who would understand. I know you'd agree with me on this considering you uh, got a boy of your own and what not."

He froze like a deer in headlights. "Agree to what?" He responded after a bit of time.

"Since Connie's disappearance..." Dale tugged at his collar when he heard her name. "I was thinking about enacting a curfew for the neighborhood and... wait a minute. You got all that surveillance equipment, right?"

"I do." Dale's response sounded like a thirteen year old boy who just had his voice crack for the first time.

"We could do nightly look outs. Patrol the neighborhood. Sort of like a security force." Hank seemed lighthearted through all this which killed Dale.

Dale pointed at Hank, but not too close considering it was Hank. "Don't you get it? A girls gone missing and all you're thinking about is how cool it would be to restrict our freedom on this street even more! You're playing into the government's false flag attack Hank!" After letting out his one sided angry spiel, he weakly threw the beer down and it rolled softly against the grass, then he retreated with a speed walk back to his house.

"Huh." Hank didn't have much to say or add about Dale's behavior other than it was the same old story.

"Yup."

"Mmhmm."

============================

Pushing the door to his basement closed, he clicked a switch on the knob, locking the door. Normally he would tell his wife he would be in his think tank but he was too nervous and god did he need a smoke. Jerking a lone cigarette out of his pack and placing it between his lips, he descended the steps.

He lumped down in his office chair and swiveled in a circle. Bringing his feet down, he leaned back, the chair making a loud squeak. He stretched his legs before finally lighting his cigarette. Taking a long drag, his nerves finally cooled off. Maybe he could think about this logically. He finally exhaled.

Flicking the top of his zippo lighter open and closed, his ideas weren't exactly filling him with confidence. When the best case scenario for letting her go is a quick and painless death, that option was a no go. If he let her go, he couldn't help but imagine the media circus that would come out of this little controversy. How the Gribble name would always be associated with the lowest rung of society. Except even lower than it already is. That wasn't a future he wanted for his Joseph, if there even is a future. Nancy would get it the worst, growing into an old chaste widower that nobody loves.

There was a ding.

It was time to feed the girl.

Humming along to a little diddy, he grabbed a tray wrapped in plastic from a stack of similarly made trays. He asked the wife to make him some food for a stake out extermination. DIDN'T SUSPECT A THING. Although he was gonna be hungry when he would have to do the stake out to commit to his alibi.

With a lot of pep, Dale strode in. "How's the future Earth mother? I bet she's hungry!"

Connie had been turned to the wall, body curled up in a sitting position. Oh no. No way was she hunger striking on him like those terrorists on that island in Cuba. He would have to use a technique he'd read from a leaked statement that came from that very place to feed her. He cracked his knuckles.

"Ow..." He said to himself, out of Connie's ear shot.

He crept forward, opening the plastic wrapping, he scooped out a sandwich, holding it tightly, he pounced at her. "Shi-shi-sha!" He grabbed Connie by the nose, as she fought to take a breath, he stuffed it into her mouth, trying to get her to bite down like she was a hand puppet.

"Come on you gotta eat. For the health of our future children. As you need to be able to give them the bones they need to be as tough as the saber toothed tigers they'll face in the oncoming ice age." He tightened his fist, absolutely believing his own words.

Connie spit out the food regardless. "I thought you said there was gonna be a nuclear war."

"There's the nuclear war. Then nuclear winter." He said with a tone as if he was correcting a student.

Her eyes rolled and she made a sound of disgust only a preteen girl could make. "Whatever. I used to defend you Mr. Gribble, but my dad's right. You are just a crazy redneck that knows nothing. So when NOTHING happens, I'll be right there to say HA!"

No... no... she just can't say that. It is going to happen. Everything he'd heard from Matt Jones on pirated satellite radio was coming to fruition. The cover ups over dead politicians like Paul McCartney, the hoarding of bullets and other essentials by the government, the dead birds on all those beaches, The Eye of Providence appearing in more and more kids movies. Then a vision. Pillars of fire were everywhere. Laughing presidents that had long since passed, both in electorate status and life, raised far and above the horizon. They were crude caricatures of themselves, stitched puppets, laughing like demons, looking down at the chained people that had voted for them, enjoying the sight of them walking into subway tunnels labeled "HELL".

Coming out of it, he grabbed Connie's tiny shoulders, getting into her face, lowering his nose so she could see his eyes for the first time since she'd moved here. "DON'T YOU GET IT? IT'S HAPPENING! IT'S BEEN FORETOLD BEFORE YOU AND I WERE EVEN BORN!" His voice on high edge. Dale then slapped her with the kind he'd give to Bill just for the fun of it. No more delays. He needed to get a bun in her oven right this instant.

Connie recoiled to the mattress, accidentally biting the inside of her lip when he did that. There was no way it could happen. She was up to the latest news thanks to her dad forcing her to keep up with it. Relations between America and a few other countries weren't the best, but there was no way it would come to any kind of war in this day and age... could it?

Why was she even considering it?

In trying to decipher his madness while laid up from his hit, she hadn't paid attention to how he grabbed her slim red shorts and cotton white panties and slipped them off in one fell swoop. She clasped her legs together, trying to hide from him and at the feeling of the cold basement that chilled her bare skin.

He pried her legs apart, despite being at his peak physical shape, she still put up an effective resistance. Dale pondered about it, strong legs huh? She has to be the one. Dale sat staring at that unopened labia of hers. If he doubted her age, which he had, this was the proof in the pudding. Only a girl this young would have something so untouched. Absolutely no hair to speak of either. Connie would be a tough nut to crack... even his Nancy sometimes had trouble taking him, which explained the headaches and breaks in intimacy they had.

Pulling himself more onto the bed, he began unzipping himself. Her eyes widened. "M-Mr Gribble, m-maybe we can talk about this?" He glowered at her through his mirrored shades. With that, he took himself out of his pants.

I'm sorry the light of my life...

Dale grabbed onto Connie's thighs, pulling her into himself. It didn't go in. Dale had closed his eyes, trying to think of his wife, his mind unfocused on the task at hand. Connie thought maybe if she didn't say or move that he wouldn't notice. He finally stopped his failed attempts at insertions. This couldn't have been more awkward than when he accidentally stuck it in the wrong hole of Nancy. For reals this time. He looked down to aim correctly this time.

Connie was caught off guard. She kept whispering "oh no's" and "please stops" as she felt him press against that private area of hers. Her "oh no's" repeated faster and faster when she felt him spreading her open. She had two opportunities to give herself to Bobby, and she wished now she'd taken one of them. Her mother told her that her first time would be the most special. Why did it have to be with Mr. Gribble of all people?

Her body launched up into a curve, barely a few inches from Dale's face. "Stop it Mr. Gribble!" He seemed to, his face neutral and unreadable like it usually was. His hands moved from her legs to her shoulders, pushing her back down, that's when he reoriented himself, his pale flabby body hovering over her childish form, thrusting now as hard as he could, breaking what he felt like was the barrier. Connie whimpered out, gritting her teeth as her hands clinched the sheets of the bed, crinkling the spots she grabbed at. She didn't believe for a second anything could hurt this bad but she was going through it. It felt like he was terraforming her innards. She wasn't even sure about her body anymore, no longer feeling like it did before this, his alien intrusion making sure of that.

She closed her eyes, unintentionally sending tears down her face. It felt like an eternity, but his whining, heaving grunts began, and they heightened with every thrust. Was he close to being done? Connie could only hope.

He wasn't expecting it to be over so soon, but Dale fired off into her like a child sized target at the gun range, resting his head on the wall, his hat nearly coming off, he humped against her a few times.

"Oh that felt amazing Nance-" He looked down, hoping to see his beautiful blond bombshell of a wife, only for the sobering feeling that came from cumming inside the child he had sequestered.

Dale ran off crying and calling his wifes name, leaving Connie to her own devices.

She felt used up, Dale leaving that nasty stuff deposited within her. She couldn't exactly say where it was to be exact, she could just feel it everywhere, hot and stewing. Connie got up, embarrassed even with nobody here. Tightening herself so it held inside her, she then took a squatting position, taking hold of her knee caps, splitting herself at the right position over that bucket in the corner, Connie cringed as she strained to get it out of her.


	3. Chapter 3

Connie stood listless, tired. Her little project -- her only project, had been counting. Counting the cement blocks that built her prison, but she just... couldn't do the math. She even lost count of the days. God, could she have been down here for weeks? Connie wished she could do one of those stupid pre-pre-pre-college study courses her dad insisted on her always doing in her spare time. At least her dad let her see the sunlight...  
  
If she ever got out of this, she'd never talk badly about her father again, because his seemingly insane and neurotic obsession with her at least had a purpose. She wished she could hear one last bad joke from her mom... or hang out with Bobby...  
  
"Hey asian pumpkin." Dale announced with his usual naively upbeat demeanor. He let out a yawn and a stretch before scratching his beer belly. "How's the bun in the oven?" Connie didn't respond, staring at the cold cement floor. Despite her attempts to stay stoic and not give him the time of day, she gasped as soon as she felt his hands on her shoulders, his head on hers. "Come on baby, how was your day?"  
  
She broke away from him. "What do you want me to say Mr. Gribble!? Look, I stared at that wall!" She pointed north, then spun on a dime. "Then an hour ago, I was staring at that wall!" She collapsed, surprisingly dizzy from doing so little. She opened up those big eyes of hers, looking to the emotionless man in shades. "I'm lonely, Dale."  
  
He didn't resort to his usual grandstanding, he didn't make any big motions. He just strode over to her bed, and took a seat. "Come and kiss daddy."  
  
Dale was almost at eye level, so Connie had to lean in high to do it. It wasn't a real kiss she'd give Bobby, and not even a light peck she'd give her dad. She just grazed part of his chin with her face and hoped he didn't notice or care.  
  
He gave his head a shake. "No no-" Dale unbuttoned the lower part of his shirt, along with dipping his pants to the floor. "I meant down here."  
  
================================  
  
Emerging from the basement, Dale had been wiping his hands together over another satisfying visit.  
  
That's when his wife confronted him.  
  
"Hey sug. I'm not usually one to pry in whatever the hell you do down there, but you've been spending a lot more time in the basement recently. A lot more time."  
  
"No I haven't, and if you don't believe me, you can check out my schedule." Dale took out a notepad from his chest pocket, presenting it to her like an official court order.  
  
She held it, flipping the paper for a second. Nancy gave her smiling husband an incredulous look as he grinned like an idiot.  
  
"Where were you exterminating last Wednesday when we were supposed to go dancing with the Hills?"  
  
He was quick and to the point with his response. "Exterminating at the boy's home, six fifteen exactly. A man named Roger Stack hired me. His number is there if you must confirm it with him."  
  
"Uh huh... that's listed for next Wednesday."  
  
Dale didn't respond for awhile, staring Nancy down through his mirrored shades. "Your point?"  
  
She gave him her own stern look and Dale broke down instantly.  
  
"Aw come on Nance, I've got a really important project going on!" He raised a finger, as if making a point. "Not to mention I'm still mourning over the missing Souphanousinphone daughter."  
  
"That Connie girl will turn up one way or another, and until then, mopin' around about her won't get anything done. I need some you and me time."  
  
Dale sighed. "Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine." He whined with exaggeration. He'd have to make it up to Connie later, as he needed to dress to impress his Nancy for tonight. "I just need to make a few calls to Octavio, Stack, Boon, Miller and Octavio again to let them know that our cloak and dagger sham is off."  
  
================================  
  
Joseph was bored.  
  
His parents had been gone for at least a couple hours now, and Joseph was looking for something to smash. Or maybe burn. If it was something good he'd have to go and show Bobby.  
  
Closing the closet, finding only jackets and junk not even worth taking out, he fell back against it with a rattle, trying to think of where next. He started walking towards his room, when his eyes scanned the door leading to his dad's work space... no, it really wasn't for work. It was more like a hang out for himself.  
  
His dad taught him how to use a credit card to rig open locked doors. Funny enough, he used the basement door to teach him, so it wasn't really a question of how he got down there and walked the steps without fear. Sure, when he was younger, the place was a little creepy, especially his dad's gas masks wrapped in cobwebs when business was slow - actually they still looked like that now - but since then, he's come down here and visited with his dad or checked how his 'roach farms were doing enough times that it had lost its edge.  
  
There were shelves packed with lots of stuff that could be smashed. Jars of experiments and food. Sometimes his dad would confuse the two. Beyond the experiments, there were standies, figures and rare memorabilia. Even he knew better than to touch those.  
  
Picking up a jar of fire ants, his eyes followed the lined catacombs that they made. He wondered about like, what the ants did in their free time. If they had secret tunnels that no other ants knew about...  
  
Joseph's head snapped away, hearing something. Like a sudden gasping of breath. He knew the sound instantly cause he was pretty good at causing it: A girls crying, which was never uncommon for him, but it was weak and slight, almost a blind spot to the ear. But where was it coming from? In his dads basement? His computer was off and the TV upstairs was never that loud...  
  
Joseph looked, nose forward, arms slack, trying to find the source as he set the ant farm back where it belonged. There was a strange odour. Like the kind he'd get if he didn't shower that morning. Except it was different. Very different. Almost pleasant even. That's when he noticed some of the bricked wall seemed askew from the rest of the bricks, like somebody cut it out and put it back again. As he approached the crack, the sound of the crying grew dimmer, now mainly sniffles.  
  
His fingers pressed into it and tried to pull it out more, but it had some weight to it. Joseph's digits arched, as he took a firm hold before finally forcing it open.  
  
Joseph breathlessly mouthed 'whoa', as his hand came over his mouth. He ducked below the doorway to step in. Getting used to his advanced growth and whacking his head a few dozen times had at least reminded him to watch his step, but he almost stood up straight and conked his own head in at the sight before him:  
  
Connie, looking like she'd used all her strength to yank and pull towards the slightly opened door. She was on her knees, naked, gasping for breath, not acknowledging him in anyway, he could see those tears had fallen from her face and traced lines all along her petite body, which had been scuffed with scratches.  
  
"Connie?" He had meant to ask more, but his brain had fried just staring at her in this compromising position. Sure he was way more interested in girls his type - awkward, and his build - tall. But something about seeing Connie here and now, softened his preferences.  
  
Her head flew up, glad to see him. Glad to see anybody that wasn't Dale.  
  
"Joseph! Thank god. Get me out of here!" Then she remembered the kind of thought process he had and the rather out there wavelength he was on. "No wait, go tell somebody!" For the first time in a long while, excitement hit her voice. "Oooooh... just hurry!"  
  
Joseph scratched the back of his head. "How'd you get down here? My dad-"  
  
Her brow lowered as she unleashed vile anger. "Your dads scum!" She was like a chained pitbull in that moment.  
  
Joseph shot back. "My dad wouldn't do something like this unless he had a reason..."  
  
"He raped me, Joseph." Those were really harsh words for him to accept. Especially about his dad. As he said, there had to be a reason.  
  
While he tried to make excuses, another war of thoughts was raging on in both his heads. He thrust his pelvis back, trying to make it non obvious that he was thinking it.  
  
But he was. He was thinking the heck out of it.  
  
They were the kind of thoughts young boys with raging hormones conjure alone in their rooms, up against what little decency his mom and dad taught him, and the idea of consummating with Connie was getting him giddy. After all, she was right here. Why not?  
  
"J-Joseph?" She was nervous now, seeing that prodding point in his pants and his eyes up and away from her, not acknowledging her, but only gazing at her body. Was he turned on by her? Or how she had been violated?  
  
Joseph exhaled awkwardly, no longer hiding his girth that had sprung forth in his shorts, leaving little to her imagination. The look of shock and gasp horror cast across her face as if she couldn't believe it. He didn't need to say a thing, his body language making it all too clear. Joseph's eyes quickly changed to what she imagined Dale's eyes were usually like whenever he got in the mood. Lust filled and uncaring, that had no want of her opinion on what was going to be forced on her.  
  
She went up against her corner, near the bucket, holding up her hands. "Joseph don't do this! We're friends, remember?"  
  
"You were always more of Bobby's friend than mine, Connie." That chilled her. His voice was always awkward and raspy. Yet he sounded so sure of himself here. What he said wasn't too far from the truth though. She thought of him as a juvenile delinquent that hadn't been shipped off yet thanks in part to Bobby always pulling him back from the brink. She sometimes wished he wasn't there just so her and Bobby could hang out alone together instead.  
  
"Joseph please!" She begged as she dug herself in against the cold cement wall, and then tried to dodge his advance, only to be caught by his strong hand.  
  
"Don't make this harder than it needs to be Connie!" Joseph chided her as he took her by the shoulders and threw her back against it, stabbing his erection between her cinnamon colored thighs. Pressing firm on her dark colored hair and scalp, he shoved her down to her knees as he took out his stiffness with an iron grip. Connie looked scared but didn't so much as move as he lead it to her lips.  
  
The spongy headed cock pushed in, breaching down all the way to her throat. Connie meanwhile was just too tired to struggle as her mouth was forcefully fucked by the horny teenaged boy -- mesmerized by how the slick cock jackhammered in and out without any regard for her and how little her throat seemed to respond, no longer gagging like she had previously with Joseph's dad, instead feeling now just a steady pressure on her tonsils and the back of her neck like he was trying to stab through her. What worried Connie was that Joseph seemed powerful enough and horny enough to actually do it. She just hoped her fearful doe eyes would be enough to get him to stop.  
  
They didn't.  
  
Connie was in tears again, as Joseph assumed a push up position against the wall, staring down with hungry eyes - like when Bobby kissed her in front of Joseph at Bobby's birthday party. She thought he was gross then, now he was just repugnant in everyway.  
  
Joseph never thought of himself as smart, but even he knew there was more to this than just the sensation of Connie's mouth - although that was certainly a big part of it. It was the power - seeing Connie have to take it. Having to suck him on her chafed knees, only able to offer resistance in those squinting wet eyes that stirred between anger and fright. She couldn't say no.  
  
Joseph drove down her gullet hard, causing spit and flem to uproot past his dick.  
  
Not like all those girls at school.  
  
As Joseph drove even harder, Connie truly thought she was gonna choke to death on him, and couldn't help herself from slapping his legs.  
  
No. This wasn't good enough.  
  
All that was needed was a once over of the room and he knew what to do.    
  
Joseph was brutal with his movements - his tan shlong hanging, sticky with her spit, as he moved with her fisted hair towards Connie's mattress. He flipped her up over the edge as he pressed her face first into the bed, standing at the foot of it he plunged past her still developing pussy lips, as Connie gave her usual "hngh" of a grunt. The feeling that surrounded his invading force was beyond anything he had dreamed of. Girls felt good. Real good.  
  
She buried herself into her beds material, Connie's eyes shutting against it. Her face muscles contracted with every push and pull as she just wanted to be anywhere else, but could only feel the hotness of embarrassment on her face and the way she hurt below.  
  
His hands squeezed her tiny hips, rubbing them - his middle fingers nearly touching together across her tummy - as the bed squeaked louder and louder with each of his thrusts, screwing her in wordless earnest. Joseph thought he could do anything he wanted with her.  
  
Dale dropped his brown paper bag of treats he had meant for the girl. He wasn't sure at first, in fact, going so far as to flip his shades up in his frames. "My god..." Joseph turned, his dad looked disgusted with him. The tall boy with his shorts around his ankles had the look of somebody caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "I never thought I would ever be betrayed like this..." That disappointment in his dads voice was worse than any punishment.  
  
Then that fun loving smile appeared, cutting the tension with a knife as Dale raised his arms. "Winngo! My son is getting into the family business." The nightmare never stopped for her. "Wait a minute. I can't have you impregnating my future wife. That's my job."  
  
His future wife? Joseph humped forward, frustrated as ever. "But daaaaaaad..."  
  
Dale scratched his chin for a second before realising the answer, then snapped his fingers. "I got it!"  
  
Slipping beneath his future wife and his present son, Dale grabbed what little cheek there was and spread her apart. She was beyond begging at this point. The thought of even expending the energy to ask them to stop felt more like an insult to herself, but even now, she still hated being exposed in that way to her former friend. "This way Joseph. You'll get the same fun, but none of the responsibility."  
  
Joseph nearly fell down to one knee to get an eye to eye look with the brown crinkle. "Whoa, you're like, smart or somethin', dad."  
  
Joseph's penis flopped against the crevice of her ass, he beat it against her skin as if to remind her what was about to go inside her -- he glowered over her little butthole before finally tickling her back entrance. Connie's strength to fight renewed as soon as she felt his head turtling into her - kicking and screaming, flailing her arms upon Dale as her eyes became as big as saucers, the side of her neck tightening. As she calmed down and accommodated Joseph as much as someone in pain could, her palms curled on the older mans chest, her spine curved like a cat as he began bucking into her from behind, making sure to wrangle her, causing her bare and flat chest to rise above Dale.  
  
While Dale was proud of his boy, he really enjoyed the grimaces on Connie's face as her teeth exposed to show her chomp down in exasperation, reminding him of an overworked college student -- but with the cutest eyes and button nose. Thankfully she was pre-soaked, which made joining in all that much easier.  
  
The father/son duo was like that of a steam engine and a row boat - where Joseph was full steam ahead with each pump, having to go deeper and deeper inside the young asian girl - eventually having to climb a leg on top of the bed for leverage - Dale, meanwhile, timed each of his strokes, careful not to overwhelm the girl as he felt her erratic heartbeat - the kinda lovemaking his wife Nancy loved.  
  
It all came crashing down when Joseph acted like a mad dog, throttling the poor girl into Dale, causing Connie to spear herself onto Dale, causing the father of none to fully creampie his backup plan, as Connie's eyes hit the back of her head with a heave.  
  
There was only the sound of mild breathing in that musty alcove before Dale got up, letting the two rest in a sweaty pile, looking to the dripping wet, distended hole Joseph had made for himself inside Connie.  
  
Picking up an orange box from his discarded shopping pile, he shook it at them. "Who wants macaroons?"


	4. Chapter 4

It was bound to happen -- yet she still couldn't believe it.

Connie cupped her belly. She had swelled there over the past couple of days. She was even getting more sensitive in her chest. Her breasts which had been all but perfectly smooth were now starting to swell into prominent mounds, the skin sagging a little. She had denied it when the signs starting showing; the cramps, her spinning head... 'It was just the lack of sun' She'd tell herself. 'The cold of the basement was getting to her'. Connie couldn't think of a worse way to be introduced to womanhood - to wake up from a middle school girl to a... woman... that was going to give birth to Dale Gribbles child... Nothing signaled how not ready she was more than her first late night chunder.

She held her stomach as to not tip over the bucket as she leaned over to vomit in it.

Or her tenth.

"Dad, she's doing it again!" Joseph had been watching her like that for awhile, offering her no support - just waiting for his next opportunity with her and her tight ass. Heck, he'd even use her recently soiled mouth if he could he was so horny.

"Again!?" Dale yelped back with his usual nasal, stepping to the doorway his boy held. They watched as she was unable to hold back her hair, and got a few wet chunks on it as a result.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer!" She spurned at them with smoulder, her lowerlip sweaty and soupy, as her face puffed and she hurled again.

"Watch out Joseph! She's getting moody!" Flashbacks of his Nancy bent over the toilet and yelling hit Dale hard. It was never a pretty picture - like angry sunshine puking up a rainbow. Yet it'd all be worth it in the end. Like his Joseph, Nancy's anger fueled their baby boy, and so too would Connie with whatever comes out of her. He motioned to Joseph to follow him, as it was best to leave her alone for now.

"Come on, lets get upstairs before your mother gets suspicious of you too." He was as chipper sounding as a father wanting to go out for frosty chocolate milkshakes with the family after securing the hidden door. As he made his way up, Joseph's presence at his back faded, and he turned down to see his son standing frozen at the bottom of the stairs, his hands in his shorts' pockets. 

"Dad..." The boy trailed off. He kicked some invisible dirt, trying to find the words for his father. "Connie was fun at first, but she got all gross."

Dale laughed. "You shoulda seen your mother when she was pregnant with you - I still wanted to do her twenty times over."

"Daaaaaaad..." The boy whined. "I need a girl of my own."

Dale thought of a few possible candidates, and only one really made sense to him. "Is it Kahn's wife? I've always wanted to give Minh more than a piece of my mind."

The boy had to think about that - because she was on his list as well, but Joseph knew of only one girl, one woman, that would sate his desires.

=============================

Hank flipped the switch on the soviet era silver microphone provided to him. "Alright, Dale, I'm gonna let you take over. There's only so much of Rainey Street a man can appreciate. Over."

Dale saluted his black and white, grainy monitor, as he flicked on his mic. "Get a good nights rest, Hank, for in the 'morrow, we shall begin anew... I mean over."

Hank turned a little fuzzy as his good neighbour took a pinch grip to the base of his nose. "Now I know you've never given me a reason to believe you're responsible with anything, but..." There was a long interlude. "Just don't be a jackass and pretend you were up all night or I'm gonna do the opposite of pretending to kick your ass."

Dale took on a mocking tone as he clicked off his voice. "Oh no Hank, I'd never use old footage from yesterday and play it on a continuous loop while simultaneously recording it and then filing it and storing it as todays." Dale kicked as high as he could, while jamming in an extra VHS tape in the most agile way one heavy smoker could. "Shi-shi-sha..."

Who was the real jackass now, Hank?

Taking out a grey, wool ski mask, Dale took off his shades, applied the face covering and then put them back on - nodding to his son.

Joseph had been taking the knee, as if he were on the football field or maybe about to run a mile - because thats what he might have to do if tonight didn't go well - but he was just excited to be doing this, nearly clobbering the steps with his feet.

He climbed in back, waiting for his dad to take the driver's seat. Joseph licked his lips in anticipation, thinking about her body and how soon it would be his.

They only had to drive a few feet in the dark, the van slow and quiet, to the house with the pool.

Joseph beamed like a kid would if they were passing an arcade or a six flags.

Dale put it in park before lighting a cigarette. "The mongoose is ready for the hawk to intercept the mouse." Opening up a brown medicine bottle, he dabbed a cloth with the stuff, before passing it off to Joseph.

Popping out of the back, Joseph eyes gleamed the neighbourhood, rag in hand. 

Nearly silent, except for the running van. Nearly pitch black, except for the moon.

He was tentative with his steps along the concrete driveway - going over to a window she had previously yelled at him from once before.

If Joseph was starving, his eyes could eat for days.

Luanne's bed was high enough to have her body met with the moon lit night reflecting from the water nearby. Her always booming bosoms seeming engorged thanks to her tight green tank top with the exposed midriff, the covers just placed right atop them as well, adding to the effect - the outline of them obvious. Even though he was a young boy, and like all young boys did, he got a boner over almost anything. Like Sharise looking his way for a micro second. This time however, was well earned. 

He wanted to see them up close and personal -- ever since Bobby told him he had seen them. He wanted his preview - but he'd be getting more than that.

It was a hot summer, and Luanne made the mistake of leaving it open just a crack. With an upward slide of it, he climbed in. A foot. A step. Joseph walked with a slowed pace, the carpet masking his shoes. He reached up a hand to the corner of the blanket and he peeled it back slowly, moving it and then waiting to see her reaction.

As he got it down past her knee, she stirred. Joseph's hand around the chloroform squeezed.

Caution changed to want in a heart beat. His mouth watered, hanging almost in disbelief - it was as picturesque as any magazine or website with nothing out of place - the image of Luanne's glistening, almost nude form glazed over his eyes as she laid there in nothing but that green top and a pair of lace panties that had grown very attached to her, leaving almost nothing to the imagination with her beach bunny thigh gap, legs steamy with perspiration. He could almost see it... the folds... the hair... the dark shade of pink...

One hand spread out wide, while the other prepped his rag, giving her upper lip a wipe of the stuff while the other reached down into her shirts cleavage. He almost melted - everything was soft. Everything.

He opened the door to the living room, readjusting her with a handful of her luscious ass. He was careful not to jostle or shake her in anyway as to bump her into the walls or furniture because that would have been it for him.

As the glass door patio thumped open and closed, at the back of the van was his dad as he had a head like a meerkat. A final turn of his head, he signalled his son by waving him in. Joseph had done the hard work lifting Luanne. He didn't mind. Just feeling that supple skin beneath his greasy finger tips was heaven in itself. Yet even for him, the weight was getting to him. He sat her on the cusp of the trunk, admiring his new prized possession. Luannes lips were full and open - maybe still dreaming about a prince - as if a sleeping beauty inviting a kiss from a lover. Joseph leant in.

Then Joseph saw those bright baby blue eyes open, and he was staring right at her tonsils when her mouth opened, a scream about to pierce the night. He reacted with fumbling surprise, losing grip of her. His attempt to save her only ripped her top, exposing her partially.

Her head smashed against the pavement with a dull meaty thud that grossed him out. His dad had the same look.

They looked to one another for guidance. Dale's teeth were chattering before he yelled out "S'go s'go s'go!" Joseph awkwardly, again, picked up the girl like she was just a dented soup can and tossed her back in again. As he had done so, the van jerked forwards, swinging the doors back against it. He had pulled her in just in time before they smacked against her slim but athletic legs. The van swung heavily, heading back to its home base of operations. He held onto her, as her limp face drove into his chest with a near whiplash.

As the van was put back into place in front of their open garage, his dad hopped out and Joseph opened the back hoping his dad would help him carry the light but still front heavy girl, but Dale seemingly disappeared.

Pulling her in with him, Joseph sat on the hard surface, holding whatever rags he could find to the bloodied head of Luanne, waiting for the neighbourhood to respond to what they had just done.

Yet the only thing that shifted was their garage door.  


=============================

Connie awoke to some shuffling in the dark. She kept still, her face towards the cold cement wall as everything happened to her back, a little frustrated because she finally fell asleep thanks to the total darkness and lack of a rapist leering at her. She tried to pretend, at least, that she was still asleep. Yet it was hard to ignore the drilling, as her neck shot up to her shoulder to peer back to the scene behind her.

Mr. Gribble was adding some holes to the wall with some loud whirls of his power tool. Once finished, Dale maneuvered not so subtly to pull up his pants, but to also pick up some medieval style arm shackles and chains. A new way to restrain her maybe? What had she done to deserve this? Was it only because she was too sick to let Joseph have his way with her?

She wished he had never found her.

Despite her hair raised nerves, it was only a couple minutes of her focussing on Dale twisting them in before she fell asleep. 

=============================

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

Connie bolted up like it was it was her dad surprising her with an early morning test. The scream almost made it seem like it was, as she hoped this had all been a terrible dream. 

She instead saw a dopey eyed girl hanging slumped on Joseph with his shorts down.

Lu... Luanne? She always forgot her name. She only really remembered her existence because Bobby saw her nude, and Connie was kind of jealous that she was the first girl he had ever seen that way. Now... now she didn't know what to think. The white bandages made it seem like she had been recently shaved of her golden locks. Luanne reminded her of a bald lobotomy patient.

She certainly drooled like one.

Connie watched him vacuum in one of her giant teets, his mouth opening for a moment as he tongued the pink nipple, his lower half hurriedly humping as if his life depended on it. To Joseph, this might have been his idea of the perfect girl as he couldn't tear himself away from staring up at her, with Luanne barely able to hold up her neck properly. 

She certainly was beautiful - even in her current state.

God. Why have pangs of jealousy now? At least she wasn't the target of his lust.

But was he just as into it as he was with her?

Connie's legs shut - a heat between them growing.

Further lurid details became clear - Luanne's blonde covered pussy was leaking like crazy, but more than just her own juices was Joseph's protein contributions as they intertwined down her thigh, making everything look nice and slick. They had been at this for awhile, their lovemaking squishy as Connie could hear the little slapping wetness - Joseph chortling to himself in contentment.

A change of pace for Joseph - letting her go as he slipped out of her, he let her sink to the ground as he stood above to finish rather than using her mouth. 'Maybe she couldn't even do that' Connie thought as she watched him rack his fingers across his length. 

Luannes thick thighs pressed together while watching the shaft dumbly.

She didn't even flinch when it covered her face.

Joseph finally left in a huff, as she stared at the now wilted flower that was Luanne, as she blew a cum bubble with her strange murmurs. His jism rolled over her chin, drizzling down her throat, before falling betwixt her cleavage. Connie wanted to let out a scream when Luanne rigidly turned to face her. She had a glassy eyed expression. Like there wasn't a light on in there. Closest person she could compare the expression to was Dooley, but even he had a few braincells to rub together. 

She could feel her scream building in her chest - yet nothing came. She had realised there was no one to scream out to, no one that would listen, no one that would know that she was living off a steady diet of mens ejaculate and rooming with an invalid.

If a tree fell on top of you in a forest, and no one was around to hear your cries of pain, did you actually cry out for help? Or did you die without a sound? Without a struggle?

It came out a little wicked - a little sinister - but Connie just laughed, as Luanne started to as well.


End file.
